Necrophages
"The Necrophages are a scuttling monstrosity polluting the surface of Auriga; an insectoid menace that should be crushed under one's heel like the mutated cockroaches that they are. Or so the Vaulters, Wild Walkers, Broken Lords, and every other nation on the planet would have one believe. "Naturally, the Necrophages themselves don't share this view -- in fact, they hold very few views other than fight, feed, and propagate. The Necrophages have found a niche in the environment that suits them very well: They win by numbers; by elevating the colony over the individual; by constant warfare. Something between a hive insect and an undead horde, they reproduce by laying eggs in the bodies of fallen enemies. "Occasionally the offspring even inherit elements of the host's DNA, accelerating their process of change and adaptation. Emotionless, relentless, and driven by their biology, the Necrophages do not waste time with diplomacy and commerce." Information The Necrophages are the warmongering faction of Endless Legend, with their playstyle dependent upon using war to provide rapid growth. By churning out large amounts of deadly units, they can quickly become a formidable foe. Affinity Recycling Necrophages can feed on the dead from the battlefield and produce a Food bonus with it. (Effect: +1 cadaver per Unit killed; +1 Food Stockpile per 8 cadavers recycled) Recycling counter shows the number of unit the player has to kill to create a Food Stockpile The Food Stockpile created by the recycling can be activated by clicking on it on the stockpiles box. You’ll have to choose a city which will benefit from this bonus for 1 turn (using more than 1 Stockpile at the same time will extend the duration of the effect. Traits Demanding Gods Necrophages can Sacrifice a unit of population to increase the Empire Approval by 40. Click on the icon to Sacrifice one population. The Approval effect will last for a number of turns equal to the number of Population points before the Sacrifice. This effect is cumulative if more than one Population point is Sacrificed. (Can be unlocked in the Research Tree Era II) Pitiless One does not debate with one's next meal.' (Effect: No peace / Alliance – No bribe / talk technologies)' Agriculturally Challenged Poor planning and mediocre tools lead to substandard yields and quality for food production. (Effect: -1 on terrain with Food) Will of the Hive More War means more power! Necrophages gain a +4 ATK bonus on all units for each faction which are at war against them. Faster Epomorphisis +5% regeneration on Empire Cellulose Mutation Their expansion is faster than the other factions; for each new Population Unit, they can build a new District (Borough Street). Cull the Herd Each Minor Faction village pacified in a region you control generates food. Minor Faction villages are used as a Food reserve. (Effect: +2 Food per population per minor village pacified on controlled region on city) Units * Settler * Forager * Necrodrone * Proliferator Art Featured Videos BACK Category:Factions Category:Major Factions